The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and, more specifically, to customizing alerts for industrial control systems.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. Additionally, certain industrial control systems may include one or more graphical user interfaces that may be used to present details to an operator about the various devices present on the control system network. For example, a graphical user interface may present an operator with alerts that may contain alarm or diagnostic information about a device on the control system network.